This invention relates in general to sewing machines and in particular to a new and useful setting arrangement for varying a feed drive of the machine which includes an opening in a base portion adjacent the standard which has a pivotal plate connected to a lever which controls the action of a setting device in respect to the shuttle feed drive.
A sewing machine similar to the present invention is disclosed in German Pat. No. 500,869. In this sewing machine, a setting device serving to set the stitch length is arranged on the arm shaft. It was thereby possible to arrange the actuating means required for adjusting the setting device, and which is formed as a spring-loaded pin, in the front wall of the standard facing the operator, thereby making it is easy to operate by the operator. But this advantage is offset by the essential disadvantages that due to the arrangement of the setting device on the arm shaft the overall center of gravity of the sewing machine lies relatively high and that the revolving imbalance produced by the setting device when the sewing machine is running causes especially strong vibrations. Therefore, a sewing machine thus equipped is not suitable for high speeds.
In another known sewing machine, the setting device for adjusting the stitch length was, for that reason, arranged on the feed means drive shaft located in the base plate, namely below the region of the standard. Since then the pivot axis of the setting device lies underneath the table top carrying the sewing machine, also the spring-loaded pin was arranged so that it lies below the table top. As a result, however, it is not in the field of vision of the operator and is therefore comparatively complicated to operate.